


Star Stories

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin tells stories while star gazing with his werewolf boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Stories

The farmhouse was miles from from anything else but woods. Their only neighbors were a good half hour drive away. So they only had each others for the weekend. 

Crickets chirped while hidden in the tall grass. The same grass pushed up on their picnic blanket making a soft outdoor bed. Owls and other nocturnal birds added to the night chorus. The sky stretched out overhead and stars studded the black expanse in beautiful patterns. A moonbow surrounded the waning gibbous moon as is peeked over the roof of the barn.

Kevin watch the sky as Ken rubbed his cheek into his shoulder. Ken lifted his hand and pointed at the middle star on Orion’s belt. The redhead smiled at the way his boyfriend’s chest shook with laughter. “Okay so I once met this chick from Tanoah who had a pet plant that only ate space socks. She insisted that it evolved naturally on her home planet. Me being a naive 15 year old called bullshit and got into a stupid bet. She brought me the proof and I had to pay her my socks.”

“Really, just socks?”

“Do you know how rare socks are in space?”

“…weird.” Ken replied. He pointed at one of the stars in the Big Dipper and Kevin gave him another story of his space adventures. The redhead didn’t know how many of the younger man’s stories were true but they were all interesting.


End file.
